Voice over IP (VoIP) is a methodology and group of technologies for the delivery of voice communications and multimedia sessions over Internet Protocol (IP) networks, such as the Internet. Other terms commonly associated with VoIP are IP telephony, Internet telephony, broadband telephony, and broadband phone service.
Network issues and/or device failures may disrupt VOIP communications thereby contributing to a great deal of user frustration. For example, a user participating in a VOIP communication may be speaking to one or more people who cannot hear parts of the conversation due to VOIP disruptions and parts of the conversation are missed completely.